I Miss You Too
by AminalLuv
Summary: A continutation of Rory and Logan's goodbye scene at the end of The Great Stink. ONE SHOT


**AN: so I was going to work on the next chapter of Life as We Know It but I really wanted to write something smutty and the smuttiness in that story is still a few chapters away so I decided to write this one shot instead. It's a continuation of Rory and Logan's goodbye at the end of The Great Stink. Hope you like it ;)**

* * *

"You think I like this about myself? Wrong! I hate myself for being this way. I hate Bobbi for her professionally tweezed eyebrows and her oh so incredible ability to stand up at a moments notice and most of all I hate the fact that in a few seconds you'll be in that car leaving me again." Logan looked on with amusement as his girlfriend ranted, gesturing emphatically as the words poured out of her mouth. He had told her just a few moments ago how cute she was when she was jealous and he was sticking by that statement, but maybe she wasn't jealous for the reasons he originally thought. He was leaving, going back to London and they had no idea when they would see each other again. It wasn't fair that they had to be separated for such long stretches of time when he spent every day working with Bobbi. Maybe it wasn't that Rory feared there was more than a professional relationship between Logan and Bobbi; maybe she was just simply jealous of the fact that Bobbi got to spend time with him and she didn't. He understood; it was the same way he felt when she'd cut their phone call short to spend time with her new friends, Lucy and Olivia. He wanted that time to be his because he loved her and he missed her and he wanted her anyway he could get her. So was all of this ranting really just her way of telling him how much she missed him? 

He smiled softly and shook his head in amusement. "That is a hell of a long way to go just to say 'I miss you.'" He loved the way she used so many words to say something so simple. That was his Ace, never able to just come out and say what she wanted to say.

"Any thoughts in response?" she asked, looking at him almost pleadingly.

"I miss you too, Ace," he shrugged his shoulders in reply. He didn't have some long winded response like she did; only the void he felt in her absence and the sense of wholeness he felt when she was near. He missed her, that was all there was to it.

"Five words. You only used five words," she replied, amazed at his succinctness.

He smiled brightly. "Yeah well I'm not done yet." He'd said what he'd had to say but now he was going to show her. He leaned in slowly to brush his lips against hers. Her hand immediately went to his face to cup his chin. His hand was on her arm and he applied a bit of pressure coaxing her closer to him. Her lips parted and his tongue slid into her mouth gently exploring its depths, hoping to memorize the softness of her lips and the warmth of her mouth and the way her tongue moved with his. They stayed in their embrace, not caring that they were standing on a very crowded Manhattan side walk. Rory finally, reluctantly pulled back.

"You should get going," she said sadly. "We wouldn't want you to miss your plane."

"Come with me," he requested.

"Logan, I can't go to London with you," she rolled her eyes at him.

He chuckled amusedly. "Not to London, Ace. As much as I would love to stuff you in my carry on and smuggle you back to Great Britain with me, Yale would probably miss you; but you can at least come to the airport with me. Then this car can take you back to New Haven instead of the other one."

"Oh, so you're going to actually let me come to the airport with you this time," she replied sarcastically.

"I know it's risky, I still might not be able to get on the plane if you're there but that's just a chance I'll have to take." He grinned at her before opening the door to the car and sliding in. "Coming?"

"Will you tell me some more about how much you miss me on the way?" she grinned back at him.

"I intend on making my feelings _very_ clear," he replied emphatically. She began to climb into the limo but before she could sit down next to him he tugged on her hand causing her to lose her balance and land in his lap. He reached out for the door and closed it behind her, then immediately descended on her lips for another passionate kiss. His one hand went to her neck, pushing her head down towards his. His other hand started out on her knee but slowly inched its way upward, disappearing beneath her dress. He stopped mid way up her thigh, caressing the soft skin on the inside of her legs. She moaned appreciatively into his mouth, relishing the feel of his hands on her body. He took her reaction as encouragement and his hand resumed its previous path. He fingered the edges of her panties, letting her know that he wanted much more than just a kiss. She shifted self consciously as his fingers reached new heights causing him to become even more aroused. She felt his hardness grow as it pressed into her ass.

"Logan, we can't do_ that_ here," she told him, pulling her lips away from his.

"Why not?" He smiled at her mischievously.

"Umm, the driver for one." She pointed towards the partition that blocked the driver from view.

"It's sound proof," he assured her.

"Really?" she asked hesitantly, shooting nervous glances towards the front of the car.

"Really," he insisted.

"So he won't be able to hear us…you know." Her cheeks reddened in embarrassment.

He chuckled. She was so adorable; he loved making her blush. "Not unless I was to 'accidentally' leave the speaker on," he smirked at her.

"Logan Huntzberger, don't you dare," she scolded him.

He didn't say anything at first, just slipped his fingers under her silk panties. She had been a cotton girl when they'd first started dating but she had bought a few pair of silk just for him and suddenly her entire wardrobe of undergarments changed until silk was all she owned. "Now would I ever do something so…kinky?" he asked her in a low, husky voice as he teased her clit with his fingers. Her head lolled back and her hips bucked upwards as she silently cursed him for his powers of persuasion.

Her own hand slipped under her skirt, finding its way to cover his. Slowly, forcefully, she pulled his hand away. He looked at her, his face registering shock. Was she really not going to give in? But then she moved so that she was no longer sitting on his lap, but straddling it instead. She bent her head down to cover his mouth with hers and she ground her hips into him. He smiled into the kiss; it was then that he knew for sure he had won.

Both of his hands traveled up beneath her skirt, this time trailing along the outside of her legs. "I think it's about time we got rid of these," he told her, lacing his fingers into the waistband of her underwear. She simply responded with another kiss. He slowly pulled the panties down and she sifted her weight so that he could slide them off completely. "If you would just leave them off to begin with it would make my job so much easier," he teased her.

"I don't do easy, Logan. You have to work for me," she bantered back.

"That's no fun, Ace. I don't want to work, I want to play." His hand reached for the door. "and if we were to _happen_ to lose these completely…"

Rory's eyes went wide with fear as the window began to roll down. "You wouldn't dare," she said in horror.

"Wouldn't dare, what? I just want a little fresh ai…oops," he smirked as his grip on the panties loosened and they disappeared out the window.

"Oh. My. God. You did not just do that! Tell me you did _not_ just toss my underwear out into the middle of Madison Ave."

"It was an accident," he insisted with a look of wide eyed innocence.

"Those were one of my favorite pairs."

"Well next time I'm in town I'll take you to Victoria's Secret and you can buy as many new pairs as you want…just so long as you model them all for me," he smirked again.

"Oh you are sooo not getting any now," she threatened, moving to climb off of his lap.

He reached out and grabbed her by the hips, pulling her back down on top of him. "Are you sure about that?" he whispered.

She looked up into his lust filled eyes. She wanted to be mad at him; she should be mad at him- no she should be _furious_ at him. But he was leaving and she couldn't be mad at him when he was leaving. She wanted to be like a fruit fly and just enjoy the time they had left. "I hate you," she groaned.

"You love me."

"So? That doesn't mean I can't hate you too."

He pulled her head down for another kiss. "But you don't."

She sighed. "No, I don't," she admitted.

"Good." He took her admission as permission to go on and he returned his hands to underneath her dress. They ran up her legs, across her bare ass, along her sides until they reached the empire waist band of the dress. He caressed the underside of her breasts where they stuck out below the waist band which had ridden up slightly. He showered kisses along the top of her cleavage and she moaned in pleasure at the attention he was paying to her breasts. She ground her hips into him some more, and they both enjoyed the friction in created. As she moved her hips with increasing frenzy, he became more and more aroused, if that was even possible. He was ready to burst.

"Rory," he groaned. "We have to do this soon or I'm not gonna make it to the main event."

She pulled back from the kiss to look at him. She leaned back in for one more quick peck before lifting her hips off his and reaching down to unclasp his belt. Her hands made quick work of undoing his pants and she pulled his hardened member out through the fly hole of his boxers. She lowered herself back down onto him and reattached her lips to his and began to grind her hips again, this time with him inside her. His own hips responded, bucking upwards every time she descended on him, trying to find his way as deep inside her as possible. Despite the knowledge that the partition in the car was sound proof she still bit her lip, trying to refrain from screaming out the bliss she felt. In what seemed like no time at all, she was riding out her orgasm and as soon as her pleasure subsided he was finding his own release within her.

She helped herself to one more kiss before climbing off of and seating herself next to him. He readjusted himself and redid his pants and belt before slinging his arm over her shoulder and pulling her close.

"I wish you didn't have to go," she whispered wistfully. "I wish I could be with you everyday. I wish we could do _that _everyday."

He turned to smirk at her. "When I'm back from London we will _definitely_ make that wish come true."

"I really do miss you, Logan. God, I miss you so much."

"Right back attcha, Ace."

Before long the limo arrived at the airport and the driver came around to let them out. Rory stepped out of the car to say her goodbyes. "Have a good trip," she told him.

"Not as good as the trip here," he whispered in her ear and watched as her cheeks turned bright red. She looked around to make sure the driver hadn't heard.

"Yes, I don't _ever_ want to hear about you having that good a time without me," she said in a playfully warning tone.

"I never do," he promised. They kissed one last time before Rory climbed back in the car. He watched the limo drive off before going to check his luggage. He missed her already.

* * *

**AN2: So I've given you something to read that was hopefully enjoyable, now it's your turn to give me something enjoyable to read in the form of a review. Pretty please :)**


End file.
